phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Last Days of Summer Marathon
|image= Last_Days_of_Summer_Marathon_Logo.png |caption= |airdate= June 9th, 2015 - June 12th, 2015 |channel= Disney XD |runtime= 74 hours |before=Phineas and Ferb Music-Fest |after= |video= }} is a marathon on Disney XD featuring every episode of Phineas and Ferb leading up to the premiere of the series finale, "Last Day of Summer". This marathon aired from June 9th, 2015 at 8 pm until June 12th, 2015 at 10pm. Note that the episodes did not air in production order nor in the order in which they originally aired. Note also that Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension aired three times during the marathon, and that "Tri-Stone Area", "Finding Mary McGuffin", and "Doof Dynasty" aired twice, possibly to stretch for time. Schedule US Broadcast Order (all times Eastern): Tuesday, June 9 * 8:00pm - Rollercoaster / Candace Loses Her Head * 8:30pm - The Fast and the Phineas / Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror * 9:00pm - Are You My Mummy? / Flop Starz * 9:30pm - Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together * 10:00pm - Ready for the Bettys / The Flying Fishmonger * 10:30pm - Raging Bully / Lights, Candace, Action! * 11:00pm - A Hard Day's Knight / I, Brobot * 11:30pm - Run Away Runway / I Scream, You Scream Wednesday, June 10 * 12:00am - The Magnificent Few / S'Winter * 12:30am - Jerk de Soleil / Toy to the World * 1:00am - It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World / The Ballad of Badbeard * 1:30am - Mom's Birthday / Journey to the Center of Candace * 2:00am - Greece Lightning / Leave the Busting to Us! * 2:30am - Crack That Whip / The Best Lazy Day Ever * 3:00am - Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! / Tree to Get Ready * 3:30am - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama * 4:00am - One Good Scare Ought to Do It! * 4:30am - The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein / Oil on Candace * 5:00am - Got Game? / Comet Kermillian * 5:30am - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? * 6:00am - Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. / Voyage to the Bottom of Buford * 6:30am - It's About Time! * 7:00am - Out to Launch * 7:30am - Phineas and Ferb Get Busted * 8:00am - Out of Toon / Hail Doofania! * 8:30am - Unfair Science Fair / Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) * 9:00am - The Lake Nose Monster * 9:30am - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day * 10:00am - Attack of the 50 Foot Sister / Backyard Aquarium * 10:30am - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy * 11:00am - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus * 11:30am - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System * 12:00pm - Thaddeus and Thor / De Plane! De Plane! * 12:30pm - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash * 1:00pm - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas * 1:30pm - Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown * 2:00pm - Hide and Seek / That Sinking Feeling * 2:30pm - The Baljeatles / Vanessassary Roughness * 3:00pm - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day * 3:30pm - Bubble Boys / Isabella and the Temple of Sap * 4:00pm - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree * 4:30pm - The Bully Code / Finding Mary McGuffin * 5:00pm - Picture This / Nerdy Dancin' * 5:30pm - The Beak * 6:00pm - Nerds of a Feather * 6:30pm - Wizard of Odd * 7:00pm - Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! * 8:00pm - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * 9:45pm - Tri-Stone Area * 10:00pm - Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! (extended edition) * 10:45pm - A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas * 11:00pm - Rollercoaster: The Musical! * 11:30pm - The Chronicles of Meap Thursday, June 11 * 12:00am - Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo * 12:30am - What Do It Do? / Atlantis * 1:00am - I Was a Middle Aged Robot / Suddenly Suzy * 1:30am - Just Passing Through / Candace's Big Day * 2:00am - Undercover Carl / Hip Hip Parade * 2:30am - Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers / Ain't No Kiddie Ride * 3:00am - Phineas and Ferb-Busters! / Not Phineas and Ferb * 3:30am - The Lizard Whisperer / Robot Rodeo * 4:00am - She's the Mayor / The Lemonade Stand * 4:30am - We Call it Maze / Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! * 5:00am - The Secret of Success / The Doof Side of the Moon * 5:30am - Split Personality / Brain Drain * 6:00am - Make Play / Candace Gets Busted * 6:30am - The Great Indoors / Canderemy * 7:00am - Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! * 7:30am - Run, Candace, Run / Last Train to Bustville * 8:00am - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * 9:45am - Finding Mary McGuffin * 10:00am - Phineas and Ferb Save Summer * 11:00am - Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation * 11:30am - The Belly of the Beast / Moon Farm * 12:00pm - Ask a Foolish Question / Misperceived Monotreme * 12:30pm - Candace Disconnected / Magic Carpet Ride * 1:00pm - Bad Hair Day / Meatloaf Surprise * 1:30pm - Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy * 2:00pm - Mommy Can You Hear Me? / Road Trip * 2:30pm - Skiddley Whiffers / Tour de Ferb * 3:00pm - My Fair Goalie * 3:30pm - Ferb Latin / Lotsa Latkes * 4:00pm - Perry The Actorpus / Bullseye! * 4:30pm - Monster from the Id / Gi-Ants * 5:00pm - Escape from Phineas Tower / The Remains of the Platypus * 5:30pm - Meapless in Seattle * 6:00pm - Agent Doof / Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon * 6:30pm - Tri-Stone Area / Doof Dynasty * 7:00pm - Excaliferb * 7:30pm - Where's Perry? * 8:00pm - Where's Perry? (Part Two) * 8:30pm - Primal Perry * 9:00pm - The Curse of Candace / That's the Spirit * 9:30pm - Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror * 10:00pm - Night of the Living Pharmacists * 11:00pm - Mom's in the House / Minor Monogram * 11:30pm - Delivery of Destiny / Let's Bounce Friday, June 12 * 12:00am - Quietest Day Ever / Bully Bromance Breakup * 12:30am - The Doonkelberry Imperative / Buford Confidential * 1:00am - Blackout! / What'd I Miss? * 1:30am - What A Croc! / Ferb TV * 2:00am - Sleepwalk Surprise / Sci-Fi Pie Fly * 2:30am - The Mom Attractor / Cranius Maximus * 3:00am - Sipping with the Enemy / Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets * 3:30am - Doofapus / Norm Unleashed * 4:00am - When Worlds Collide / Road to Danville * 4:30am - This Is Your Backstory * 5:00am - For Your Ice Only / Happy New Year! * 5:30am - Fly On the Wall / My Sweet Ride * 6:00am - Der Kinderlumper / Just Desserts * 6:30am - Sidetracked * 7:00am - Bully Bust / Backyard Hodge Podge * 7:30am - Bee Day / Bee Story * 8:00am - Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne * 8:45am - Doof Dynasty * 9:00am - Great Balls Of Water / Where's Pinky? * 9:30am - La Candace-Cabra / Happy Birthday, Isabella * 10:00am - Love at First Byte / One Good Turn * 10:30am - Thanks But No Thanks / Troy Story * 11:00am - Druselsteinoween / Face Your Fear * 11:30am - Cheers for Fears / Just Our Luck * 12:00pm - Knot My Problem / Mind Share * 12:30pm - Return Policy / Imperfect Storm * 1:00pm - The Return of the Rogue Rabbit / Live and Let Drive * 1:30pm - Steampunx / It's No Picnic * 2:00pm - The Klimpaloon Ultimatum * 2:30pm - Operation Crumb Cake / Mandace * 3:00pm - Lost in Danville / The Inator Method * 3:30pm - Doof 101 / Father's Day * 4:00pm - Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel * 5:00pm - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * 6:45pm - Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * 7:15pm - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars * 8:30pm - Act Your Age * 9:00pm - Last Day of Summer Background Information *This marathon broke an audience record on Disney XD.https://www.yahoo.com/tv/s/phineas-ferb-doesn-t-quietly-222946780.html *In Spain there is a similar one the week of September 1st, 2015.https://twitter.com/TurenMaster/status/637740616617738240 *The marathon reran September 1st-5th, 2015 on Disney XD (US). References Category:Marathons Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Fireside Girls Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Francis Monogram Category:Monty Monogram Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jenny Brown Category:Irving Du Bois Category:Albert Du Bois Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension